


CRUSH

by heystenbrough



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Dirty talk probably, Eventual Smut, Fluffy shit sometimes, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Traumatic Childhoods, some angst maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heystenbrough/pseuds/heystenbrough
Summary: “Hello..” Eddie said quietly as he rang up Richie's one, one fucking item. which, by the way, was a two liter of code red mountain dew. “Find everything that you needed?”Richie smiled softly to himself and handed over the cash. “No, actually, you haven’t given me your number yet,” Richie leans forward slightly and squints at Eddie small decorated name tag. “Eddie,”





	CRUSH

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i posted this fic on tumblr and then got this account! so here it is, CRUSH!  
> i hope u like it thnk u for reading!! i spend a lot of time on this and my best friend olliver helps out alot as well! so thanks to him as well!!!! <3 also sorry this chapter is so short!! 
> 
> also like...idk how to bold/italicize things, but there are some parts where that would be so if i do figure it out you'll kno.... so...yeah! :')  
> (please be patient with me i'm new to ao3)

Calculus, 7:30 pm November 15th, Building B.

 

Eddie hurriedly scribbled the last of the notes into his journal before the professor was to end the lesson for the day. When the door to the room opened quietly, a tall student walked in and sat right in front of Eddie. It was perplexing how someone were to arrive to class so close to when it were to end. Granted Eddie always hated this class he would never think to skip nearly all of it. He truly did hate this class and this kid. One of the biggest reasons Eddie hated this class was because he was always good at math and wondered why he couldn't be in a higher group. It wasn’t necessarily that he didn’t enjoy learning or math in general, he just was someone that didn’t want to just sit back and put little effort into something.

The kid in front of him went by the name of Richie, he had quite the reputation of being rather obnoxious and loud. His hair was messy and nearly shoulder length, his clothes loose fitting, his glasses thick framed and often resting low on his nose. Eddie was not a fan of this individual, not at all. Richie was always tardy and was never paying attention. Richie seemed to be the embodiment of everything Eddie despised.

“-- and after you evaluate the integral your answer should --” the professor continued paying little to no attention to Richie. 

Eddie found himself spacing out now, he was writing all that he could from what he was hearing from the lesson but this fucking kid in front of him was too damn tall for him to see. Despite how much he was tempted, moving seats would be a pain due to all the noise it would make and the noise meant all the attention would be on him, and Eddie hated attention. He was always considered to be self-conscious and anxiety-ridden, this was, no doubt. a result of his mother back in Derry who kept him away from most people as a kid. 

When Eddie was in high school, he prayed and prayed that he would get into the university he wanted. He needed to get away from Sonia Kaspbrak. Although he did pray continuously, he realized he’d be alone with Sonia if he didn’t get in. 

Thank god he did, or he wouldn’t be in this fucking class behind the dick who comes in forty minutes late smelling like smoke and lemon. This kid never even did any work! Why come to class if you aren’t going to put any effort into it? It pissed Eddie off. “-- that’s it for today, remember to check the class website for --” 

Eddie quickly gathered his things into his backpack and walked out into the hall just like everyone else, ‘i should text Bill…’ He thought. He pulled out his phone to text his good friend who was in a completely other building.

Eddie: hey where are you? I’m heading to my place to get ready for work, we should hangout before i leave!  
Bill: omw 2 ur place now  
Eddie: to* your*  
Bill: fuck off  
Eddie: :)

 

D Street, 7:50 pm November 15th.

 

Eddie rolled his eyes and hurried to his apartment, it was getting darker and he still didn’t have the money to buy a car yet, so he walked everywhere, but lucky for him he was in shape and it didn’t bother him. As Eddie walked to his apartment, a car drove alongside him which was playing loud, stupid, obnoxious music. The car was full of kids he knew - well, knew of - and they were all yelling and laughing to the song. It kind of made Eddie sad about not having a car yet, like he were missing out, but then he saw him, and he was angry yet again. Richard fucking Tozier. The kid who sits in front of him in math. The one who doesn't do shit in the class. He was with Beverly, his friend Bill’s highschool sweetheart, and then Mike. He had a class or two with Mike and he seemed genuinely nice, but Eddie never thought a nice guy like him would be around someone like Richie. As they drove by Eddie avoided any sort of contact with the people in the car, yet since this was on campus, they had to drive slower than normal. it felt like hours that they were driving next to Eddie. 

“Hey, Eddie! Wait up-” Eddie turned around to see Bill, walking towards him with his two other best friends, Ben and Stan. 

Bill was a particularly tall and lanky individual, straight brown hair that fell just above his eyes and flannel shirts that seemed to come in endless amounts. Ben was heavier than the other two and had a much more humble nature than most around him. Stan was stood out as an incredibly sassy person, even in the way he walked you could almost sense the way he was judging those around him beneath his golden toned curls. 

“Hey guys..” Eddie smiled and greeted them quietly with a small wave. Bill smiled at him and ruffled his hair, something Eddie hated. Bill was much taller than Eddie, Bill being 180cm and Eddie being only 167cm. Stan and Ben were each in between that range.

“Hey- don’t do that- my hair is gonna look like I just got out of bed-” Eddie sighed loudly and tried to fix his hair using his phone as a mirror, which never worked. 

Stan rolled his eyes and shoved Bill lightly while laughing softly, “Don’t be rude to him- it’s not  
his fault he is four eleven-” 

Ben covered his own mouth quickly and stifled back a laugh as Eddie gasped loudly and turned to them angrily. “I am not four eleven! I am five foot six fucking inches, Stanley!” 

Bill laughed loudly as they walked and Stan stayed snickering as Eddie crossed his arms and pouted beside them.

After a couple of minutes Ben asked quietly, “So what are we gonna do for this weekend, guys?” and the group went quiet. 

“I don’t know- ask Stan, he plans everything-” Bill shrugged lightly and they turned onto Eddie’s street

Stan sighed, “I don’t plan everything, but I was thinking we all --” 

Eddie was spacing out again. He was thinking about what he would be doing for the weekend. He usually would just stay in, occasionally hang out with Bill and the others, but he found that he was actually stumped. 

“Eddie? Hellooo?” Ben waved his hand in front of Eddie’s face as they walked up the stairs to his apartment.  
“Hm? What? Oh- yeah- sorry uh- I spaced out, what were you saying?” Eddie’s face flushed as he fumbled with his keys.

“We were saying we could all have a movie night this weekend, does that sound good?” Stan said softly, knowing Eddie was most definitely not going to join them.  
“um..sure, why not..” Eddie still wasn’t paying attention, but Bill cheered and high fived Ben as they all squeezed into Eddie’s small studio apartment.

 

After a while of the group studying together and talking it was time for Eddie to go to work. Just when Eddie thought he had withstood enough for the day, a familiar face was right in front of him as he was just trying to get through his long shift at the supermarket. 

“Hello..” Eddie said quietly as he rang up Richie's one, one fucking item. which, by the way, was a two liter of code red mountain dew. “Find everything that you needed?” 

Richie smiled softly to himself and handed over the cash. “No, actually, you haven’t given me your number yet,” Richie leans forward slightly and squints at Eddie small decorated name tag. “Eddie,”


End file.
